disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cardinal Richelieu
Cardinal Richelieu is the main antagonist of Disney's 1993 film The Three Musketeers. Background His Eminence is supposed to provide spiritual guidance for the people of France and their King, but instead plots and schemes for money and power and most of all, planning to assassinate the young King Louis XIII so he could take the throne for himself. He and the Duke of Buckingham are political allies and Anne is a target of his lustful passion. He is also not above killing people himself; despite having tried killing Aramis with a gun. Role in the film The ruthless Cardinal's self-serving conduct and his association with the wicked Captain Rochefort provide plenty of underhanded resistance against everything King Louis is trying to accomplish in his own country. The Cardinal, meanwhile, hopes to reach an agreement with England's Duke of Buckingham to bring their two countries together under their power. Installed as the religious and political leader of the nation, the Cardinal believes he can be unstoppable. Before that can happen, however, the King's guards have something to say about that. The Musketeers have served the throne for years, but upon Rochefort's orders to disband the guard, there appears to be no stopping the Cardinal's evil plans. Enter The Three Musketeers: Aramis, Athos, and Porthos. They defy the Cardinal by keeping the Musketeers' spirit alive and together with a young Musketeer wannabe, D'Artagnan, thwart his plans to bring the secret alliance with England to bear. However, the plans are more elaborate than they first believed: the Cardinal plans to have the King assassinated as well. Rushing home to France, the Three Musketeers and D'Artagnan foil the assassination attempt. The Musketeers reunite with their guard brothers to fight off the Cardinal's loyal guards and storm the castle, where the King and Queen are being held. At one point, the Cardinal himself pulls out a gun and shoots Aramis, allowing for an escape attempt. In the end, though, Aramis would return to capture the "man of God" and the King himself would punch his lights out. Cardinal Richelieu admits freely to those he hopes to ensnare how much of a man he is, a man driven by greed, power, and lust. He schemes to get his hands on everything and everyone and does not abide failure or dissent. He is not as charming as he thinks he is, but he certainly is intimidating. And his years in the service of France and God have taught him a thing or two, particularly: you don't want the Musketeers in your way. It's a pity for him that he couldn't execute his plans - and his King - in time. Gallery Rochefort (The Three Musketeers 1993).jpg|Cardinal Richelieu with Captain Rochefort Richelieuleave.jpg Richelieuhand.jpg Rochefortkiss.jpg|Rochefort kissing the Cardinal's ring Richelieuglad.jpg Richelieuglad2.jpg Richelieufinish.jpg|"The Musketeers are finished." Richelieu in Armor.jpg Richelieu Headshot.jpg Richelieu.jpg Rochefortreprimanded.jpg|"I trust, Captain Rochefort, that you are doing everything in your power to rid us of these rebels. Don't let having only one eye impair your vision. The loss of the other could be most... inconvenient." Richelieudisappointed.jpg Rochefortwatch.jpg|Richelieu and Rochefort during D'Artagnan's execution Richelieumenace.jpg|"Those Musketeers are a menace!" Richelieustop.jpg|"They must be stopped!" Richelieureward.jpg|"One thousand gold pieces on each of their heads, dead or alive!" Richelieupreferdead.jpg|"I prefer dead." Richelieupray.jpg|" Grief stricken, terrified, the hudled masses turn for comfort to their devout spiritual leader..." Richelieuthrone.jpg|"... who, ever so humbly, assumes the throne." Richelieuqueen.jpg|"With the Queen by his side. " Richelieuscream.jpg|"That can be arranged!" Richelieulaugh.jpg Richelieumad.jpg|"You, of all people, should know that the Cardinal does not answer to the laws of men." Richelieusword.jpg Cardinalgun.jpg|Richelieu shooting Aramis Richelieukill.jpg|Richelieu watching Aramis "die" Richelieufirst.jpg|"You first." Richelieuescape.jpg|Richelieu escaping with the King and Queen: "You're too late, musketeers!" Richelieuhappy.jpg|"By now, the Duke of Buckingham's signature is next to mine. The alliance is complete!" Richelieuhappyagain.jpg|"A minor problem! I will return twice as strong..." Richelieuhappier.jpg|"... and the throne will be mine!" Richelieushocked.jpg|Richelieu shocked to see Aramis alive and well Aramisangry.jpg|Aramis approaching Richelieu Richelieuconfused.jpg richelieuprotect.jpg|Richelieu protected by the King (for now) richelieusmile.jpg richelieubox.jpg|Richelieu boxed by the King richelieudefeat.jpg|Cardinal Richelieu's defeat Category:The Three Musketeers characters Category:Live-action villains Category:Live-action characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Clergy Category:Males Category:Main antagonists Category:Adults Category:French characters Category:Historical characters Category:Royalty Category:Live action villains